


Confetti and Fire.

by Haughtshit1



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, I Am Sorry, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleep Paralysis, Tea, idek how to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: The lake was so hot it felt cold. The mist that always lay ominously above the dirty water was no more. It was replaced by a swirling layer of smoke that kept on rising. Dani walked slowly into the boiling water, feeling nothing but cold.Cold. Why was it cold when she could smell her skin burning? Why was she shivering even though her face was dripping in sweat? Or were they tears? No. No, they couldn’t be tears, tears were for when Dani felt sad. Dani didn’t feel sad. Dani didn’t feel anything.She continued to walk. Each step into that wretched lake ruining her skin forever. Breaking down her body, one second at a time. It should have felt wrong, but it didn’t. Nothing felt wrong. Nothing felt right either. Nothing felt like anything. Feelings were nothing. Feelings are nothing.- or -Dani has a nightmare, but that's the thing about nightmares, they all stem from somewhere. (includes an insane amount of Hill House references.)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Viola Lloyd, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Confetti and Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, i wrote this all in one sitting so sorry if it is shit. I just keep on connecting Bly Manor to Hill House for no reason and this is what happened. If i had more time to write this i honestly think it could have been really cool. anyways, thanks for giving it a chance :)

The lake was so hot it felt cold. The mist that always lay ominously above the dirty water was no more. It was replaced by a swirling layer of smoke that kept on rising. Dani walked slowly into the boiling water, feeling nothing but cold.

Cold. Why was it cold when she could smell her skin burning? Why was she shivering even though her face was dripping in sweat? Or were they tears? No. No, they couldn’t be tears, tears were for when Dani felt sad. Dani didn’t feel sad. Dani didn’t feel anything.

She continued to walk. Each step into that wretched lake ruining her skin forever. Breaking down her body, one second at a time. It should have felt wrong, but it didn’t. Nothing felt wrong. Nothing felt right either. Nothing felt like anything. Feelings were nothing. Feelings are nothing.

Her eyes stared absentmindedly in front of her. Zoning out and shaking harshly, she continued to walk. It seems like she was sleeping, but all she did was walk. Maybe she should wake instead?

The blue eyes finally seemed to focus on something. Something important. And ultimately, feelings began to arise. Fear, pure fear. She stopped walking, waist deep in the burning liquid. And now came the pain, fear and pain. All she could feel was fear and pain. But Danielle was frozen in place. A woman was screaming in front of her. A woman in a dark dress. _Rebecca._

She was screaming. Rebecca _is_ screaming, and she’s crying, and Dani is frozen but burning and dying. Is she dying? _Am I dying?_ But she was still cold. Why is it so cold?

Oh no. My body was burning. I mean her body was burning, is burning, I’m dying, Dani is dying. and then suddenly she can see her body lying lifeless at the bottom of the lake. Her eyes were different, one was brown now. _No, one is supposed to be brown, one is already brown because of Viola._

Confetti. Where did the confetti come from? It was falling like rain, like _snow_ , all around her. Except it would burn when it touched the lake, because the lake felt like fire. The lake was fire, the lake is fire. Fire surrounded her. She began to walk again, Dani began to walk deeper into the lake, still watching Rebecca scream, still watching her own _dead_ body.

She didn’t want to walk again, she didn’t want to sleep anymore, she wanted to wake. _Wake up. Wake up Dani._ Where did the wind come from? Where did the _piercing, freezing_ wind come from? The little pieces of confetti were going everywhere. _Everywhere._

_Wake up Dani, wake up Danielle Clayton, please, please wake up._

But what if she wakes up and she can’t move. What if she wakes up and she is stuck, lying there? What if she is stuck, _still frozen_ , and she has to watch her lover die. What if she gets trapped between sleep and wake, seeing everything, but unable to _do_ anything _? What if she is frozen, and can’t talk or move her arms or legs?_

_Dani, wake up, please! Dani, you are dying, wake up!_

But she continued to walk, deeper and deeper. She tried to stop. Rebecca stopped; she stopped screaming any way, she’s floating now.

_I want to wake up. Let me wake up._

But what if waking up is bad? What if waking up means you die? What if Dani hears _its ‘time to wake up sweetheart_ ’ and that’s when she really goes. What if waking up really means you’re dying, and you are stuck in a house. An evil house, a monster house. A house with a red door. And you never get to leave, because you’re stuck. You are _dead._

_WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP._

But she just kept walking, she didn’t have anything left to walk on, it was gone, burned away, yet she still continued to walk. And whispering. _When did she start whispering?_

“It’s you, it’s me, it’s us. It- it’s us. It’s us. It’s us. It’s us.”

Over and over. It’s never ending. How long had she been here? The water – _it couldn’t be water, water doesn’t burn –_ was up to her chest now. She could stop, she should stop.

_STOP!_

But she couldn’t, she just walked, deeper and deeper, _and those who walked there, walked alone._

Crying, burning, freezing, hurting, _walking_.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. It’s us! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. It’s us!” _That will keep you safe._

And then a girl arrived. Not Rebecca. Rebecca was floating. Rebecca is dead. This girl was in a white dress - _and her neck, her neck was bent –_ she floated towards Dani Clayton, and slowly touched her forehead.

-

Jamie woke up from her peaceful, dreamless sleep to her lover screaming, gasping for air, touching her neck in pain.

“DANI! Dani, hey, hey, I’m here! It was a dream, it was just a dream, you’re okay, we’re okay.”

Jamie slowly reached her arms out to Dani, attempting to comfort her without startling her. Dani collapsed into Jamie’s arms.

They stayed like that for a long while. Jamie had to get extra blankets after a while, Dani wouldn’t stop shivering, couldn’t stop shivering. Dani was mumbling something but hadn’t spoken properly yet, she just shook, and cried and thought. But shaking and crying and thinking, well that was just so much better than sleeping and waking and walking.

“Poppins? Baby, do you want to talk about it? Was it about Viola, or, or Eddie? You know what never mind, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Jamie tried to stand up, maybe she could go make Dani some tea, but Dani pulled her back down, she stared intently into Jamie’s eyes.

“I-. Ih.” Dani tried to speak, but her voice was weak and shaking.

“You don’t have to tell me Dani, don’t you worry. I’m just going to make us some tea, okay?”

But Dani stayed where she was. She held Jamie’s tightly. She leaned forward, placing her forehead against her wives. “It’s just a carcass in the woods. Jamie, it’s a carcass in the woods. Don't worry about it. It can't hurt us. It's only a carcass in the woods. ” she said shakily.

Jamie stared back, her concern growing exponentially. “Dani? Are you, are you okay?”

“I love you completely, and you love me the same. That’s all. The rest is confetti.” Dani spoke relatively quietly, a manic yet loving look in her eyes.

Jamie scanned Dani’s face. “Dani. Dani is it you. Is it, is it still you?” she couldn’t help the crack in her voice.

Dani whispered her reply. “It’s me. I promise.”

“Okay. Good. I, I love you too. I’m going to get us some tea. Mkay Poppins?”

“yeah. Yeah, we can have a tea party; and I'll use my cup of stars,” Dani exclaimed like an excited child.

Jamie gave a short nod and rose and slowly walked to their bedroom door. Their _red_ , bedroom door. Dani walked to the one narrow window and opened the curtains, staring into the night sky.

“Just, make sure you don’t include the rat poison. I don’t want to wake up, not really.”

-

You see, Bly Manor, well Bly manor was situated on a hill. Some of the lesser inhabitants of the town of Bly would call it ‘The House Upon the Hill’.

Or,

 _‘Hill House’_ , for short.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are really appreciated. Also i love feedback, bitch about me in the comments if you want :)


End file.
